


Caffeine Hearts on Cardboard Sleeves

by moonrise31



Series: once, twice, and again until it's over [9]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, also update: 3mix is still bestmix, mochaeng tv actually needs to be a youtube channel, wake me up (inside)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrise31/pseuds/moonrise31
Summary: In which Nayeon gains a secret admirer, and can't find it in herself to mind it too much.





	Caffeine Hearts on Cardboard Sleeves

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Nayeon sighs as she slumps against the back of the park bench.

"You're the one who asked to come to the filming in the first place, unnie," Chaeyoung says from her seat on Nayeon's right, busy fiddling with the camera in her lap.

"That was before I knew it was going to be this boring," Nayeon deadpans as she throws her head back to stare at the sky. "You guys are really trying to make this 'MoChaeng TV' thing happen, huh?"

Chaeyoung raises the camera, aiming it at Momo and Tzuyu prancing around several meters away, Tzuyu's puppy jumping happily back and forth between them. "It'll be a vlog series to revolutionize all vlog series, unnie. Especially once we get Tzuyu's guest video up -- she'll get the entire campus to subscribe to our channel just by blinking." 

"Sounds like cheating," Nayeon says, but she straightens and leans over to watch the viewfinder over Chaeyoung's shoulder. 

"It's a cutthroat industry," says the younger girl solemnly. "And you were the one who told us to do more interesting things on our channel in the first place." Then she looks up, raising her voice. "Are you two ready to shoot?" 

"Yeah!" Momo jogs over, Tzuyu following after scooping Gucci up in both arms. "Hey, Nayeon-unnie. When'd you get here?"

"Just now." Nayeon gets up, grabbing her disposable coffee cup with one hand while reaching out to scratch Gucci behind the ears with the other. 

Momo spots the writing on the side of the cup Nayeon's holding and flashes a shit-eating grin. "Your secret admirer is still leaving you coffee, huh?"

"Secret admirer?" Tzuyu sets her dog down again. 

"You know, the one who sits at the same table in the library Nayeon-unnie usually studies at. They're always gone right before she gets there, but they've been leaving a drink with a note on the side of the cup for the past few days," says Chaeyoung. She plucks the coffee out of Nayeon's grasp and snickers at the written message. " 'Im Nayeon! Don't give up!' This is so _cheesy_ , unnie."

"It's not like I asked for it," Nayeon huffs as she reclaims her drink. "I don't know who it is, so it's not like I can ask them to stop or anything."

Tzuyu blinks. "Why don't you just get to the library a little earlier and wait for them?"

"Oh." Nayeon glances down at the cup in her hand. "I guess I never thought of that."

"Maybe it's because you don't _want_ them to stop," Momo suggests smugly, and then squeaks when Nayeon lunges at her. 

Nayeon would normally put more effort into trying to jab Momo in the side, but she's still got half a cup of coffee in one hand. She settles for shooting a menacing glare before clearing her throat. "Whatever. I'll stake out the library tomorrow then."

"Good luck, unnie," Chaeyoung singsongs. "Remember, _'don't give up!'_ "

Nayeon leaves with the minor satisfaction of having been able to force Chaeyoung into a headlock for at least a few seconds -- before Tzuyu had blandly reminded her that the camera the shorter girl was in danger of dropping probably costs at least a semester's worth of tuition.

-

Honestly, Nayeon thinks she's chosen the perfect stakeout spot in the library: the shelves right across the room from the table she usually sits at, already conveniently angled so that it's easy for her to peek around the side without being seen by someone who'd be busy placing a warm cup of coffee at her currently empty seat.

"Unnie?"

Nayeon keeps herself from jumping half a meter in the air, but just barely. She whips around and slaps on a hasty grin, hoping that she doesn't sound too much like she's just gotten the wind scared out of her. "Oh, hey Dahyun!"

Dahyun merely raises her eyebrows. "What were you doing just now?"

"Um, you know, just looking for...books." Nayeon glances to the side, quickly skimming over the titles that are eye-level. "Books on...the finer details of pottery, the history of. Yup." She flashes another smile. "I love ceramics."

" _Sure_ ," Dahyun says slowly. The confusion only slips off her face when she suddenly remembers that they're not alone. "Oh, by the way, these are my friends, Sana-unnie and Mina-unnie. Unnies, this is Nayeon-unnie." She steps aside so she's no longer standing between the older girls. "I think you've met before?"

"Ah, yeah, Jeongyeon's play last week. We talked a little at the after party." Nayeon's grin is entirely sincere this time.

Sana's face lights up. "I remember too! You're a music education major, right?" She glances uncertainly at the books they're standing next to. "With a...minor in pottery?"

"Were you waiting for someone, unnie?" Mina asks before Nayeon can admit that she hasn't had an interest in ceramics since she got in trouble for breaking her mother's vase when she was six. 

The question is so quiet that Nayeon could probably just pretend that she hadn't heard, but she figures that would be rude since Mina is pretty -- but _more importantly_ , she forcefully reminds herself, since Mina is Dahyun's friend, and a nice one, from what she recalls. So she chuckles and hopes it doesn't come off as too nervous. "Oh, not really. I was just making sure no one was in my favorite study spot, you know?"

"Sure, unnie," Dahyun gives her a cautious pat on the shoulder. "Well, we have to run to class now, so we'll see you around?"

"Yeah! Yeah, see you." Nayeon steps aside to let the three walk past. She pulls out her phone and glances at the time; there's still a few minutes before she would usually arrive, but the table is still empty -- 

Nayeon does a double take at the coffee cup that has now miraculously appeared, and grumbles to herself as she makes her way over. Still, she can't help the upward twitch of her mouth as she picks up the drink and reads, "Im Nayeon! You aren't alone!" complete with an adorable smiley face drawn under the exclamation point.

-

"I'm surprised you haven't been poisoned by now, unnie," Jihyo says matter-of-factly as she opens her notebook to a fresh page. "Didn't you learn as a kid not to take anything from strangers?"

"If they were going to drug me, I think they could find less public places besides the library," Nayeon says with a roll of her eyes. "I'm serious here, Jihyo. I want to figure out who it is, but maybe lurking in the bookshelves isn't the best way to go about it, since Dahyun, and _especially_ her friends, probably think I'm weird now."

"They were bound to find out eventually," Jihyo promptly assures her. Nayeon takes revenge by reaching over and drawing an obnoxious heart with pink highlighter in the corner of the younger girl's clean notebook page. Jihyo gives her a cool stare before calmly ripping out the sheet and setting it aside. "The coffee's from the place Jeongyeon-unnie works at, right?"

Nayeon glances at the cup from earlier that day, the smiley face still under the exclamation point and right next to the logo printed onto the side. "Yeah, it is."

Jihyo looks at her expectantly for a few seconds, but sighs when Nayeon only stares blankly in return. " _And_ , Jeongyeon's shift covers the hour before you usually go to the library."

Nayeon's eyes widen. "So _she_ must have seen them! Made the coffee for them, even."

Jihyo gives her a slow clap. "Exactly." And reaches out just in time to deflect the return of Nayeon's pink highlighter, sending it flying into the aisle instead, with just ten seconds left until lecture starts.

Fortunately, Nayeon has highlighters in other colors, and Jihyo's notes are thoroughly decorated by the end of class.

-

"I make dozens of drinks in the time it takes for you to walk from here to the library," Jeongyeon says when Nayeon asks over the checkout counter the next afternoon. "And it's the most common order I get here."

Nayeon crosses her arms. "I recognize your handwriting, Yoo Jeongyeon. You can't say that you don't remember the person who ordered a drink from you under _my_ name and honestly expect me to believe you."

"You're holding up the line," Jeongyeon deadpans.

"I'm ordering," Nayeon retorts, holding out her credit card. 

Jeongyeon sighs. "Fine. What do you want?"

"The identity of my secret coffee provider."

The other register takes the order behind Nayeon, leaving Jeongyeon free to continue their glaring contest for another few seconds.

Nayeon is the first to blink, sighing as she puts her card away. "Look, are you going to help me or not? Because otherwise I have about two minutes to get to the library to try and catch them in the act again."

"Jeongyeonnie!"

Nayeon turns at the vaguely familiar voice. Sana dashes up to the register, bowing to the few patrons still waiting to order. "Sorry, sorry, I'm in a rush and this is very important." She skids to a stop right beside Nayeon. "Can I get Mina's usual as soon as possible? She got caught up in class and won't be able to make it in time before -- "

Jeongyeon's panicked look finally registers; Sana whirls around to face Nayeon. The younger girl grins brightly, some kind of hysterical light dancing in her eyes as her voice pitches even higher. " _Oh_ , Nayeon-unnie! What a _surprise_!"

"Hi," is all Nayeon can manage in return.

Jeongyeon flashes a quick smile at the customers waiting behind them, bowing several times before narrowing her eyes at her two friends. "Okay, both of you need to move to the back of line and wait your turn, okay?"

"But I _promised_ ," Sana whines. "And anyway, Nayeon-unnie just left, so we might still be able to keep it a secret."

Jeongyeon glances up just in time to catch Nayeon's hastily retreating figure through the glass door. She turns back to Sana, unaffected by the other girl's pout. "Yeah, you're still gonna have to wait your turn."

-

" _Hey_ , Dahyun. How've you been?" 

Dahyun looks up from her phone, blinking at Nayeon and wondering when exactly the other had appeared in front of her -- and on the complete opposite side of campus from where she'd usually be, no less. "Hey, unnie. We just saw each other yesterday."

"That was an entire twenty-four hours ago," Nayeon says reasonably, throwing an arm around Dahyun's shoulders. "We already have _so_ much to catch up on."

"Unnie?" Dahyun's expression suggests that she not only knows that Nayeon has been receiving extra coffee, but that she also thinks the caffeine has maybe affected the older girl's brain a little too much. 

"Look," says Nayeon. "I'll make it simple. Just one question."

"Okay," Dahyun says with a sigh. "What is it?"

Nayeon smiles. "What kind of coffee does Mina drink?"

-

After the Sana Incident the previous day, Mina figures it might be best to lay low for the rest of the week. But she still returns to the library after her last class and sits at a table in the same area as the one Nayeon had been monitoring a couple of days earlier. Mina does have an exam next week that she should start studying for, after all, so it's not long after she cracks open her textbook that she becomes fully immersed in lines of printed words and handwritten notes.

The soft tap of a coffee cup against the table, though, makes her look up.

"Hey," says Nayeon, grin as wide as the one Mina had found herself staring at during Jeongyeon's after party two weeks ago, "I thought I should start returning the favor."

Mina feels her cheeks warm a little, and ducks her head to look at the drink in front of her instead. There's some writing peeking out from under the sleeve wrapped around the cup, and she carefully slides the circlet of cardboard down to read the entire message.

It might be the most anxious nine seconds of Nayeon's life up until this point, if the older girl is to be perfectly honest. But then Mina looks up again -- with eyes crinkled and an enormous grin pushing at cheeks pinker than Nayeon's favorite highlighter.

Mina nods, Nayeon's heart soars, and the next time either of them get coffee, it's the both of them.

(Not during Jeongyeon's shift, of course, and Nayeon bravely ignores the fact that "MoChaeng TV ft. Tzuyu" are totally vlogging in the far corner of the cafe. Meanwhile, Mina pointedly avoids looking in the direction of a frantically waving Sana and a smug Dahyun, as well as a snickering Jihyo and Jeongyeon as they slide smoothly into the opposite side of the booth.)

"Next time," Nayeon grumbles, "let's pick a different coffee shop."

Mina only laughs, but Nayeon takes the sound and tucks it behind the smile she gives her next sip of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> validate my opinion that minayeon is great by joining me in solidarity on twitter (@moonrise31)


End file.
